


Woke Up Like This

by scurvaliciousbay



Series: Misc Mirevas [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Drunken Tattoo, F/M, Hangover, Mirevas - Freeform, Oh No He's Hot, Tumblr Prompt, bad meeting, lots of swearing, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scurvaliciousbay/pseuds/scurvaliciousbay
Summary: After a drunken night of revelry, all Miriel wants is breakfast. She ends up hitting a hot guy in line.





	Woke Up Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Darevas belongs to SeleneLavellan

When Miriel wakes with a familiar kind of pain on her thigh, she groans and curses Jasen. She rises from her bed and climbs over Varas’s still passed out body towards the bathroom. There, in the way too bright light, she gently peels off the black bandage, mostly wincing at the light.

“Fucking  _shit,_ ” she mutters, looking at the little flower now tattooed high on her thigh. It’s not terrible, at least, just a little orange mum with a yellow center, not bigger than a couple of inches in diameter. The principle of thing still stands though, Jasen is an ass for talking her into this. She  _mentions_ she’s considering a new tattoo and he drags her drunk ass into the nearest parlor and she gets  _this_. It’s not even what she had been considering!

Fucking  _dammit_.

After relieving herself and cleaning her face up, she ventures back out into the living room. Varas still hasn’t so much as even moved from his prone position on the futon. She didn’t even make it to the bedroom last night, oh boy. Just flopped down on Varas’s futon and called it a night.

Miriel tiptoes through the space, quietly dressing before slipping out the door to head down to the coffee shop Jasen visits every morning. Asshole deserves a firm smack upside the head for this and owes her roughly eighty dollars. She needed that money for other shit, like rent and food, and now she has to find some way to make up the difference.

She grabs her large hangover sunglasses on her way out, covering her eyes from the most offensive sun. Vague flashbacks of wandering into the tattoo shop, drunk and giggling, Jasen prodding her to “go for it” and “get the tatt”, filter into her head. She figuratively shakes them from her head since the jostling motion right now may just stop her from fulfilling her mission.

The coffeeshop is only two blocks from the apartment, thank the Creators, she doesn’t think she could do much further with the sun as bright as it is and with the noise of the street. Thankfully, she gets to the coffee shop in quick order and ha! There that smug bastard is, waiting in line as brazenly as he pleases. She lifts up her sunglasses and takes a deep breath.

Mustering up all her rightful indignation, Miriel storms over to Jasen and punches the back of his shoulder.

“Hey, dumbass, you owe me – and ohCreatorsyou’renotJasenIamsosorry.” The man she  _thought_ was Jasen turns around in confusion at her punch, rubbing at his shoulder. He is definitely not Jasen though, not with his blue eyes and unbroken nose.

Miriel’s hands fly to her face in extreme embarrassment. Nooo, this is not happening. She could have  _sworn_ it was Jasen! Same height, build…so what if the clothes are leagues better than what she’s seen him wear? Oh Creators, she can’t believe –

“Ah, no, I am not Jasen,” the mystery man rubs at his shoulder and Miriel flushes deeply.

“I am  _so sorry_ , let me buy your coffee!” Her hands move down to over her heart as she resists the urge to touch him and make sure he’s fine.

He smiles though and nods, “I will definitely let you buy me coffee, but I gotta know, what did Jasen do to get me punched? Those tiny hands of yours are a lot more forceful than they look, you are packing.”

She blinks. Is he…flirting with her? She’s really too hungover to tell so she just smiles sheepishly.

“Sorry about that, I’m an aerialist, we need a lot of upper body strength. And Jasen, he um, convinced me in my drunken state last night to do something really stupid.” They reach the counter and he places his order, she hands over the meager amount of cash she has, plus a few coins to make up the difference. They step away and he turns serious.

“Convinced you to do something stupid? Should…I punch him?”

“Oh no, Creators no, nothing like  _that!_  He convinced me to get a stupid tattoo,” she confesses and his face breaks into a shit-eating grin.

“Oh! Regrettable drunken tattoo, the bastard. What’d you get? Something naughty? Oh, did he get you to get his name on –

“It’s just a flower, not that big of a deal, really, except, ah never mind.”

“You can’t just leave me hanging like that, now, why is it so bad he got you a little flower? Flowers are cute, oh…unless it’s one of  _those_ flowers.” He wiggles his eyebrows, most likely trying to insinuate something naughty but she can’t think of what he means.

“That’s just it, he  _didn’t_ get me it. I bought it. And, well…”

His face falls, “You couldn’t afford it.”

“Nope.” Just then his coffee order is called, and he takes it from the bar before walking over to the area to fix it.

“That is a real jerk move by Jasen. Now I feel bad for letting you buy me coffee, let me make it up to you.”

She blinks in confusion, “I bought the coffee to make up for hitting you.”

“Yeah but I didn’t know the circumstances why before, you thought I was that jerk, Jasen. Let me buy you dinner.”

Okay, he is  _definitely_ flirting, and he is most certainly asking her out on a date. She stutters for a second, taken aback, and still hungover enough to not completely understand what is happening. She came in here to get Jasen to fork over at least  _some_ money to help her pay for this tattoo.

Walking out with a date with a guy who looks like he makes more than enough money to afford a single apartment and his five-dollar latte a day.

“Um. Food is good,” she stammers, and he smiles broadly.

“I’m glad you think so. You free tomorrow?” He takes a sip of his coffee as she tries to gather herself. Tomorrow, tomorrow, she…doesn’t have anything.

“Yeah, tomorrow is good.”

“Great…trade numbers?” He hands her his phone and she digs her own out of her pocket, giving it to him. They type in their info and trade back. She reads his number and name.

“Your name is Darevas?”

“Yep, see you tomorrow,  _Miriel_.” He raises his coffee at her in departure before leaving the shop heading to…wherever he’s going. Miriel just stands there in there shop for a minute, more than a little stunned.

A moment later, Jasen walks into the shop. He sees her and blushes sheepishly.

“Man, I am so sorry. I will…figure something out and pay for it,” he says but she doesn’t really hear him. Did…did all of that really just happen?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading!


End file.
